Machine-to-machine (M2M) systems may include M2M devices that reside behind M2M gateways (GWs). These M2M devices may be remotely accessed through the GWs. Remote access may be imposed either as a result of a physical/hardware/software limitation, or by a choice of the M2M devices, (e.g., in cases where device power conservation may be desired). M2M GW functionality may include security capability (SC) functionality, generic messaging (GM) capability functionality, M2M device and M2M GW management (MDGM) capability functionality, and support for the GW as network proxy connectivity.
For M2M devices that reside behind an M2M GW, two connectivity options, known as case 1 and case 2, may be applicable as summarized below. In the case 1 connectivity, also known as direct connectivity, the M2M devices may connect to a network and application (N&A) domain directly via the access network or through an M2M GW. The M2M device may perform procedures, such as registration, authentication, authorization, management and provisioning with the N&A domain, for example. The M2M device may have other devices connected to it that may be hidden from the N&A domain.
In the case 2 connectivity, also known as M2M GW as network proxy connectivity, the M2M device may connect to the N&A domain via an M2M GW. M2M devices may connect to the M2M GW via an M2M area network, for example. The M2M GW may connect to the N&A domain via an access network and act as a proxy for the M2M N&A domain towards the M2M devices that may be connected to the M2M GW. Such an M2M GW may perform procedures, such as authentication, authorization, registration, management, and provisioning of the M2M devices that may be connected to it, and may also execute applications on behalf of the M2M N&A domain. The M2M GW may decide on routing service layer requests originating from applications on M2M devices locally or to the M2M N&A domain. The M2M devices that connect to such an M2M GW may or may not be addressable by the M2M N&A domain.
The M2M GW functionality may have a number of shortcomings that may lead to inefficiencies if reachability, addressing, and repository functionality resides solely in the N&A domain. For example, in the “case 2” connectivity case, the device registration functionality may be moved to the M2M GW. It may be inefficient for the device to register with the M2M GW, yet have the registration information stored in the N&A domain. Other shortcomings may include access to M2M area addresses, signaling overhead associated with updating device mapping tables, device status synchronization, and device mobility.